The Russos at Hogwarts
by fullmetalpassion
Summary: What will happen when Alex and Max accidently transport themselves to Hogwarts during the time of the famous Harry Potter? Justin follows so that he can get them into trouble but soon none of them want to leave this magnificent school.
1. Chapter 1

''I can't believe we have wizard training even when mom and dad are on vacation. ''muttered Max.

''Yeah. I don't understand either,'' said Justin, ''we all know that _I'm_ gonna become the family wizard.'' he continued, smirking.

''What makes you think that you're the one who's gonna be keeping their powers, huh Justin?'' Alex asked, slightly annoyed.

''Well duh! Coz I'm obviously the better wizard! Which is also the reason to why dad put _me _in charge.'' Justin replied smugly.

Alex rolled her eyes, seriously annoyed now. She'd show him who the better wizard was. Just...not yet. She'd have to learn a few- ok, _more_ than a few more spells and then she'd beat him in the wizard competition and keep her powers and then Justin will be forced to live on the streets and- she was getting a little carried away again. ''You guys start your homework while I go and make myself a sandwich,'' said Justin, ''and Alex, don't do anything stupid.''

Alex just glared at his back as he left the room. '' C'mon Max, let's go.'' she said, grabbing hold of his arm.

''W-where are we going?'' he asked.

'' Anywhere. I just want to get away from that idiot we have to call 'brother'.'' She replied while she reached for the shelf and took out the remote for the IPP (Inter-wizard People Porter). ''Okay, ''said Alex, '' you ready?''

''Hey can I have the remote?'' Max asked.

''Of course not! Whenever you control the thing, we always end up in a different dimension!''

''Oh come on! Give it to me!'' Max said as he tried to grab it from Alex.

''No! Give it back Max!''

''You let go first!''

''It's going to break, moron!''

''Not if you let go!''

*beep beep beep*

''Uh oh.'' They both said at the same time, staring at the now smoking remote.

The portal tube appeared above them and both Alex and Max were sucked in even before they could start screaming.

''Have you guys started ye-'' Justin stopped abruptly. ''Alex'' he hissed, seeing the empty room. Then he saw the smoking remote on the floor. ''At least they left this behind.'' He sighed. ''Now I can see where they went and follow them. Oh boy, they are in so much trouble.'' he muttered. ''Let's see, so now they're both at...'' he gasped, ''Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!?''


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello fanfiction readers! I forgot to mention a few things. I'm new here so please be nice and this is obviously my first story. I know it's a little short and all but I hope I improve in the future!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place or Harry Potter**

Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting in the Great Hall eating their breakfast. It was just another boring day. Everyday was the same; Seamus still hated Harry, teachers still drowned them with homework, Umbridge still annoyed the heck out of them and everybody still hated her.

''I just wish something exciting would happen for once.'' said Ron with a mouth full of food.

''_For once_,'' said Hermione, exasperated ''can you not speak with your mouth full?''

''Ron's right.'' Harry said.'' I'm starting to go crazy. With Umbridge here, Hogwarts seems even gloomier than Snape's imagination.''

''Yeah, and that's saying something.'' said Ron with a snort.

''Well, if both of you concentrate on studying and doing your homework, it might keep you busy enough to forget about Umbridge.'' suggested Hermione.

''We could,'' said Ron feigning interest ''but unlike you, Hermione, we like to have fun to keep our senses from dying or we'd turn into zombies.''

''If you'd have _any_ sense at all you would prepare better for your O. !'' snapped Hermione.

''You can't expect me to study every single minute of the day like you do! I'd become mad! Like you." Ron screamed.

''Well then, don't expect me to help you out the day before the exams." said Hermione, furious.

''Fine!'' Ron huffed.

''Would you two just shut up?'' It was Harry's turn to snap. ''You're just making my headache worse,'' he said rubbing his temple.

Just as he finished, they all heard a loud groaning sound which drowned out all the chatter in the Great Hall. A huge pipe like tube thing had appeared above all their heads. It stopped right above the space between the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables, and out of the hole at the end of it fell two kids; a girl and a boy who looked like siblings.

''Well, I guess my wish just came true,'' said Ron, gaping at the two kids like the rest of the hall.

**A/N: If you have any suggestions for the plot feel free to PM me! R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I want to thank all those who are following my story and have it on your favourite list! And I also want to thank my very first reviewer Maith Liom Uachtar Reoite (cool name). So this chapter is for her/him! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

''Ow!'' said Alex, rubbing her bottom which had just landed hard on the ground.

''Where are we?'' asked Max, wide eyed staring back at the whole school.

''Shh. Don't move, maybe they won't notice us.'' Said Alex, hopefully.

''I don't know if you've noticed,'' said Padma from the Ravenclaw table ,breaking the silence, ''but everyone are already staring at you two so you might as well get up and explain yourselves.

''Yeah. How did you get in?'' Asked Hannah Abbot from the Hufflepuff table, ''I thought no one could apparate in and out of Hogwarts.''

'' And what's the deal with the huge pipe?''

And one by one questions started pouring.

''What if they're Death Eaters?'' shouted Seamus.

The whole hall fell silent for about two seconds and then erupted into a louder commotion.

''Silence!'' Said Dumbledore, with a magnified voice. The whole hall fell so silent that you could hear a pin drop.

'' I think he's the guy in charge.'' Max whispered to Alex.

''You think?'' snapped Alex.

''Now if you all settle down, I'm sure we can straighten things out.'' Said Dumbledore, calmly. ''Get on with your breakfast and if the two of you will follow me,'' he said, pointing at Alex and Max,'' we can sort things out in my office.''

''Well he looks sane,'' Alex whispered to Max,'' let's follow him. I can't stand these people staring at me like I'm some kinda zoo animal.''

As Dumbledore was leading them to his office, the two siblings couldn't take their eyes off anything. But it all seemed rather familiar which was reassuring.

'' Doesn't this place look a lot like our own wizard school?'' asked Max.

''It _is_ a wizard school, you moron!'' said Alex.'' And judging by the accent, it is somewhere in Britain.''*gasp* ''Wait a minute! A headmaster with long hair and beard, the four house tables and did you see the boy with the round glasses at the table nearest to the wall? I think we're in Hogwarts! Remember that school Dad told us about? It was one of the best wizard schools in history and that kid with the glasses defeated some evil wizard and stuff. His name was Parry Hotter or something.'' Explained Alex.

Max just looked confused. ''Well he doesn't look that hot to me and since when did you turn into Justin?'' he asked. Alex just face-palmed.

They finally reached the office and Dumbledore led them inside. '' Please, have a seat.'' He said, gesturing to the two chairs in front of his desk. ''Something tells me that you two are not from here.'' He said to them.'' Would you care to tell me who you are and what you are doing in my school?'' he asked politely.

''Well,'' Alex began,'' it all started when my brother was starting to get on my nerves an-'' Just then there was a knock on the door and a teacher wearing a tight bun and rectangular spectacles walked in, followed by a teenage boy who looked a lot like Alex and Max

''Talk about the devil.'' Muttered Alex under her breath.

''Professor Dumbledore,'' said Professor McGonagall, ''this boy here claims to be related to the two children who arrived today. He arrived the same way.'' The look on her face was proof she did not like the IPP. She was someone who tolerated no nonsense.

''Ah, another visitor.'' Said Dumbledore. ''Please sit down, my dear boy.'' Dumbledore told Justin as he conjured another chair next to Alex. ''If you can give us some time, Professor McGonagall.''

With a nod of her head, she left the office.

'' So I am guessing you are the oldest among your siblings.'' Dumbledore said looking at Justin.

''Yes sir.'' He replied nervously.

'' Alright. Now you may continue your story miss-''

''Russo.'' Said Alex.

She then explained all about how she had been annoyed with Justin and how she and Max had fought over the remote and had ended up here. Justin then explained how he had followed them here to get them back home but the remote was busted as soon as he had reached Hogwarts.

''Well, Alex, Justin and Max Russo, the three of you are more than welcome to stay at Hogwarts until we find a way to contact your parents and tell them where to find you.

''Oh, thank you so much Professor.'' Said Justin, relieved.

''But there is one thing.'' continued Dumbledore,'' You have to go to classes just as the other students do.''

''Oh man.'' grumbled Max.

''Great, we try to escape from homework and what do we get? More homework." Muttered Alex.

Justin just elbowed her.

'' Before that, we have to sort you into your houses.'' Said Dumbledore. ''So tonight before dinner the three of you will be sorted in front of the whole school.''

The three Russos were allowed to wait in the Great Hall and given seats at the High Table during lunch. After lunch they sat there playing stupid games, anxious for the sorting. When it was time for the sorting, they stood next to the short stool, facing the crowd,

'' Russo, Alex'' called Professor McGonagall, loud enough for the whole school to hear.

Alex stepped forward, sat on the stool, placed the hat on her head and waited with bated breath.

**A/N: Annnddd *drum roll* Cliff-hanger! My chapter was longer! Yay! Hope you all like it. And I won't be able to update during the weekend, so sorry! And don't forget to review! From now on I'm going to ask a trivia question at the end of each chapter. Today's question is from Wizards of Waverly Place. If you answer correctly you get virtual cookies! Question: What is the name of Jerry Russo's sister?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Virtual cookies to Jolio(guest) and Annabeth19 for getting the right answer for last chapter's trivia question. Also, thanks to my friend, Annabeth19 for helping me write this chapter. This chapter is for her!**

Alex's mind was a mess as she sat on the stool with the creepy hat on her head. She was told that the hat could read their minds, and decide which house would suit them best. She was terrified, but she tried not to show it. She probably didn't try hard enough.

"Nervous?" asked the hat.

"No. Why would I be?" said Alex, shaking.

'' I'm a hat that can read your mind. Do you really want me to tell you why you are nervous?"

"Umm..."

"Devious mind, likes to be sneaky, not very ambitious but you want to prove yourself, eh? Don't worry. You'll like your new house. You'll get along very well with them."

"This is _so_ not like Wiztech,""muttered Alex under her breath.

"SLYTHERIN!"

A huge cheer went up from the Slytherin table. Relieved, Alex seated herself next to a white-blond haired boy.

"Hello. It's Alex Russo, right?" I'm Draco. Draco Malfoy."

As soon as Alex sat down with her new house, Professor McGonagall called out the next name. "Russo, Justin"

Justin sat on the stool and placed the sorting hat on his head, very excited. He knew he belonged in such a prestigious school and was very glad when Dumbledore said that they could take classes with the other students. There was so much to learn here. This would be much more interesting than the lessons they learn at home with their dad. He couldn't wait get started and meet people who were more like him.

"Ah, I can see that you are a smart young man," said the hat. "Very good at grasping new concepts and loves inventing. Intelligent. I know just where to put you. RAVENCLAW!"

A cheer went up from the Ravenclaw table. Justin happily went and sat next to a girl, who in his opinion was quite pretty.

"Hello," she said, dreamily. "I'm Luna Lovegood. Nice to have you join Ravenclaw."

"Russo, Max" Professor McGonagall called out as she rolled up the scroll. Everyone were wondering why she even bothered with the scroll when only three people were being sorted.

Max sat down and placed the hat on his head. He hoped that he didn't end up on the same house as Justin or Alex. It was bad enough living in the same house as them for thirteen years and getting mixed up in their crazy plans.

"Ah, Max Russo," said the hat in his head. "You seem to have...uh...quite the imagination. I know just...um...I think I know just where to put you. HUFFLEPUFF!"

The whole of the Hufflepuff table burst into cheers and applause. Max happily walked up to the table and sat down, thankful that what he had hoped for had come true.

After they all had another delicious meal, the heads of each their house gave them their schedules. When everyone got up to head back to their dormitories, Alex, Max and Justin went along with their own houses without a glance at each other, too excited to see what was waiting for them the next day.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. School is starting soon so I'm gonna take longer to update. And the question for today is from Harry Potter. Question: How old was Nicolas Flamel said to have turned? (This is the age mentioned in the book Hermione took out for "light reading")**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: sorry for the long wait guys! School has started and it's all so hectic right now. Virtual cookies to Annabeth19 for getting the right answer for the question in the last chapter! On with the story!**

The night flew by quickly and soon it was the Russos' first day of classes in Hogwarts. The three of them got up from bed in their own dormitories and rushed down for breakfast with the rest of their houses. They ate porridge and other English delicacies that they had never eaten before. After they finished, they got up from the tables and headed for their first classes of the day.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Justin sat behind his desk, shaking with excitement. He could not wait to start his first class of the day: potions. He had never taken the wizard exam which they call 'O.W.L.s', so his head of house just decided to let him choose whatever subjects he wanted. Even though he had never studied here before, they expected him to know most of the concepts by now, so they put him along with students his own age and in the same year as them: seventh year. He had heard that their potions master, Professor Snape was very mean to everybody except to the only house he favours; his own, Slytherin. "I'll probably find out whether what the others say about him are true or not," he thought, seeing that he had potions along with the Slytherin house.

"As you all know," began Professor Snape, "this year you will all be learning to brew the most complicated potions, since this is your last year at Hogwarts. I only allow the best in my class, so I suggest you all pay very close attention to whatever I teach you. Any foolishness in my class," he looked at Justin pointedly, "I will send you out immediately. Is that clear?" "Yes sir!" Justin replied along with the rest of his class.

Since it was their first class, Professor Snape decided to make them brew a potion that they had learnt to last year. Luckily, Justin had done some extra studying in his free time at home so he knew what most of the ingredients were. He stood in front of his cauldron, stirring it the way the textbook instructed him to. He wanted to make it perfect. Everyone knows that your first impression always lasts the longest. That's when everything started to go wrong. The liquid inside suddenly bubbled up and started to overflow. It spilt on the table and caused the table to melt and smoke as if it was acid. Justin started to panic. He knew he had added the right ingredients. He had followed the textbook word for word! He glanced around the room and spotted a guy in the table across from him. He was from Slytherin, Justin was sure about that. The boy was purple faced, trying to keep from bursting out with laughter. Justin glared at him, knowing that he must have done something to his potion when he was not looking. He had noticed the boy keeping an eye on him since he entered the classroom. He had even tried to trip him when he had walked over to get some ingredients from the shelf. Justin had thought it was an accident, but now he knew better.

"Mr. Russo," said Professor Snape, walking over to Justin. "We are here to brew potions, not to melt furniture. "But Professor-" Justin started.

"No excuses. Clean up the mess before you leave."

"But it wasn't me!"

"You are responsible for your own stupidity."

"But-"

"No arguments. Do what I say"

"Listen to me, will you!" shouted Justin. He was just so mad right now that he didn't care that it was a teacher he was screaming at. "It was not me! It was him!" he pointed at the boy who had messed up his work. "I don't know what he did, but I know he did something to my potion. I saw him laughing when it started bubbling. He's been trying to get me into trouble ever since I came in here. So tell _him_ to clean it and not me, since it's his fault." He was breathing hard, staring at Professor Snape. He never got so mad in his life, _never_. Not even when Alex did stupid stuff or made fun of him. But he had never seen a teacher like this either. Why couldn't Snape just listen to what he has to say? Why was he so intent on blaming him? Something about Snape was very disturbing, but he didn't know what it was.

Professor Snape just stared at Justin. After a while, he said: "Detention, Mr. Russo. And ten points will be taken from Ravenclaw." He turned and walked back to his desk, leaving Justin standing there, mouth opened. Detention! On his first day! He groaned inwardly. This was not a good first impression at all.

**A/N: Yes! Finally another chapter completed. Phew! I'm sorry about the lack of humor in this chapter. I'll try to add some more in the following chapters. I will probably take time to update so I am apologizing in advance. Does anyone know how many classes Hogwarts students have in a day? If you do, please tell me. And the trivia question of the day is: What does Justin become after he finishes his wizard training?**


End file.
